


this is as good a place to fall as any

by wolfwithwoodenteeth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage, Cunnilingus, Do I need to tag the nipple cups, F/F, F/M, Matchmaking, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding Crops, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Club, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Why don't we do all the kinks?, better tag the nipple cups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwithwoodenteeth/pseuds/wolfwithwoodenteeth
Summary: The one where Jon's sort-of-girlfriend Val takes him to a sex club and he runs into the last person he expected to see there. Also the one where he doesn't know that she knows, and she doesn't know that he knows, but Val and Marge know exactly what's going on and try to work their magic in a most unconventional way...Jonsa is the main pairing.Work and chapter titles from 'Bedroom Hymns'





	this is as good a place to fall as any

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea what this is... Just go with it! ;)

Jon had always known Val was adventurous in the bedroom (and outside of it for that matter). There was nothing conventional about their relationship, starting from the way they’d met.

One afternoon, Jon had come home from work a couple of hours early and was met by the sound of loud moans. Perhaps he should have left at that point, but he was overcome by some morbid curiosity and followed the cries he recognized as his girlfriend Ygritte’s.

He had opened the door to find Ygritte splayed out on the bed, head thrown back and a honey blond head bobbing up and down between her spread thighs.

The woman had looked up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and deadpanned: “You didn’t tell me we were having company today, Gritte,” all the while unabashedly trailing her eyes up and down his body.

That was the end of his relationship with Ygritte, and the start of a fortnight of uninterruped inebriation, usually accompanied by his best friends Robb and Theon. Sometime toward the end of those two week, Val had shown up on his doorstep to apologize, insisting she hadn’t known about his existence. Too drunk and numb to care, he’d invited her in and they’d ended up fucking several times that very first night.

A couple of weeks later, Val had received a notice that the building where she lived had been sold to a large real estate company and all inhabitants would have to move out. Without hesitating, he’d suggested she move in with him, and they’d lived together ever since.

They weren’t exclusive, and they’d had the occasional threesome and even foursome. They weren’t exactly a couple in the traditional sense of the word, but that’s usually how they introduced themselves to the rest of the world.

Frankly, he couldn’t imagine informing Robb about their escapades. He came from a large, traditional family, was already married with a baby on the way and would probably be shocked by such a confession.

Theon on the other hand would probably just shrug and exclaim in disbelief how jealous he was, but Jon also suspected he wouldn’t stop pestering him about getting him in touch with all the women he knew and make some poor-in-taste comment about not wanting Snow’s leavings if he refused.

Sam knew and while he couldn’t empathize, he didn’t judge either, for which Jon was very grateful.

He didn’t know if he wanted this for the rest of his life, in the back of his mind the idea of settling down and having a family of his own sounded appealing, but he could worry about those things later, he was still very young.

Despite their unconventional sex life, he was still taken aback when Val suggested visiting a sex club. “What- what about boundaries? And hygiene?” he’d muttered stupidly.

Val had laughed. “No need to worry about that. I know a good place.”

They’d started out slow, going for a drink at the bar. It wasn’t really any different from any other pub or club, except for the prices of the drinks and the fact that the couples making out around them did so in varying degrees of undress.

So far, they’d watched and been watched, done private rooms, with and without extra people, and fucked in one of the public rooms. But tonight, Val had told him, she had something special in mind.

There were already about half a dozen people in the room when they entered. In the far corner, a swarthy middle-aged man with a widow’s peak was reclining on a small couch, a black-haired woman sensuously draped over his lap. A young woman with a platinum pixie cut was frigging herself on a coffee table. Jon recognized the pretty curly-haired boy he and Val had taken home only a fortnight ago sitting to her right.

He and Val took the love seat next to the older couple and focused their attention on the main event of the room. A naked woman with legs for days and a glorious pair of tits was sat on a chair, the top half of her face covered by a black leather mask from which dark red curls spilled down her back and shoulders. Her wrists were bound in leather straps attached to chains which were bolted to the wall behind her.

A pretty brunette had an arm wrapped around her shoulders, lips close to her ear and between her open thighs a broad-shouldered man was kneeling and eating her out.

He threw a quick glance at Val, who winked back. She was aware he had a thing for redheads. Obviously she knew about Ygritte, and one drunken night he might have accidentally told her he used to have a crush on Robb’s little sister Sansa.

The man with the widow’s peak cleared his throat and brushed a finger over his lip, causing Jon to close his gaping mouth. The man took a sip of his wine and introduced himself as Oberyn and his partner as Ellaria. Jon introduced himself and Val and resumed staring at the spectacle before them. The redhead had thrown her head back and was moaning loudly.

“So, err, what’s the deal?” he asked, to no one in particular. “Are we here to watch?”

Oberyn replied quickly. “Oh, you can just watch if you want.” He tilted his chin toward the redhead. “Everyone in this room can take turns and do whatever they want to her. There are rules, of course,” he added in response to Jon’s shocked expression. “The brunette is here to enforce them and to communicate requests and wishes.”

“Why would she want to give up all control like that?” he wondered aloud.

The woman named Ellaria blinked at him. “She is in control. That’s the point.”

Jon wasn’t sure he understood, so he turned back to the redhead. She seemed to be getting close, her entire body tensing up. The man in front of her hauled her legs over his shoulder, and as she dug her heels into his muscled back, Jon’s eyes fell on the purple butterfly tattoo on the inside of her right ankle.

He sucked in a sharp breath. It was Sansa. He glanced around the room, half-surprised no one else seemed shocked by this discovery until his brain caught up with reality and acknowledged he was the only one who knew her.

A small voice in the back of his head whispered: _what would Robb say?_  But the bigger part of his brain was struggling between being turned on by the scene before him and the desire to drag that overgrown asshole away and punch him in the face.

When Sansa’s chest flushed and the most delightful cry spilled from her lips, the balance tips over to the horny side, definitely with the way he imagines those toes adorned with purple nail polish curling against his own back.

The guy rose from between her thighs, putting her feet down and headed for the door, turning at the last moment, and Jon recognized him as Sam’s brother, Dickon. By the time he’d stopped staring, he’d missed the petite blonde walking over to take up her own turn with Sansa.

It seemed this girl was into toys and accessories. She put vibrating pleasure cups on Sansa’s nipples and started playing with the remote, checking her reactions.

Oberyn made a non-committal noise in the back of his throat. Jon noticed Ellaria had moved to Val’s lap, Oberyn leaning in to kiss her neck. 

The blonde put up the footrests on the chair and pulled Sansa’s feet into them. She picked up a riding crop which she used to tickle the undersides of her feet and then proceeded to put it to harsher use by slapping her thighs with it.

***

The leather came down hard on her thigh again. Sansa tried not to cry out, but not being able to see it enhanced the surprise of it. The cups on her nipples were still vibrating at a pleasantly low setting.

Her feet were pulled apart as the person in front of her adjusted the footrests. The whip was lightly dragged down between her breasts, the vibration on her nipples increasing.

She knew it was possible to come from nippleplay alone, but it seemed as if the person holding the remote was deliberately keeping her on the edge, careful not to push her over. She felt her heart pounding in her head, the sound of her own breathing almost deafening.

She gasped as the whip lashed against her belly. Marge stroked her neck. “If you want to stop, just say the word.”

She licked her lips. They’d discussed all the rules. This wasn’t going past any boundaries yet.

A small, feminine hand squeezed her mound and pinched her clit. A cool finger slipped between her lips and into her cunt, curling and teasing, before being removed again. It returned to the pinching. She wasn’t used to this kind of harsh stimulation, not sure how she felt about it.

The leather came down on her mound repeatedly and a finger rubbed the hood of her clit up and down, increasing the pressure as the cups on her nipples vibrated more intensely. Her climax was short and sharp and she felt ready for something else.

“No,” she heard Marge say. “No penetration.”

“But the strap-on’s right here.”

“She changed her mind, we didn’t have a chance to put it away again.”

A couple of moments later she heard the door click. Marge removed the nipple cups.

“It’s him,” she suddenly whispered into her ear. _Jon_. Marge had told her as soon as he’d walked in. It was him she’d imagined eating her out earlier. The man going down on her had been skilled, but a little predictable and repetitive. Thinking of Jon had certainly helped.

“I think she needs a break,” Marge told someone, probably Jon.

She squeezed her wrist. “I don’t need a break, Margie. I want him.”

He's gentle and tender, his big, calloused hands soflty caressing her arms and thighs, raising goose bumps all over body and soothing her at the same time. A slight tug on her hair and she hears him inhale deeply. It takes a second for her to realize he's sniffing her hair.

The rough warm pad of his thumb brushes her lips and she releases a quick breath. He cups her cheek, drags his fingers down her jaw, neck and collarbone. She gets a whiff of his cologne, it's pleasant and not overwhelming. There's another smell, shampoo she thinks, as his hair brushes her cheek when he leans in.

His body is looming over hers, she can feel him bracing his weight on the arms of the chair, and then his soft lips are on her neck, and she sighs. He kisses his way down, his beard slightly rough against her skin, his tongue wet and warm.

His mouth is like a balm on her nipples after the harsh stimulation of the pleasure cups as his hand trails up her left side to cup one breast. His breathing becomes laboured. She doesn't know how long it lasts, but she completely surrenders to his attentions.

By the time he lowers himself onto his knees, she suspects she might come after one single touch. She's so wet and her clit is throbbing. Perhaps it's simply knowing it's him, but she's enjoying this more than she did with the others. 

He presses his lips to the inside of her right knee, trailing his mouth up. He takes his time kissing the insides of her thighs and then his hot breath hits her folds. He drags his hands up her thighs, her feet still up in the rests, and he caresses her hips as he nuzzles his face into her cunt. 

The first swipe of his tongue has her keening, and he groans into her sensitive flesh. He's more eager than the previous guy, more intuitive and sensitive to her body's responses and he has her moaning in no time. At one point she has to bite her tongue to keep his name from spilling from her lips. 

She wants to thrust, to grind her face into his mouth, but it's practically impossible in the position she's in. She tries anyway, a frustrated groan the only result, but then he slides his hands under her ass to guide her movements, squeezing and humming, and then he increases the pressure and speed of his tongue. 

The sensation in her core is overwhelming, but the pleasure is building in her entire body, and she pulls on her restraints, all of her muscles tensing as she throws her head back. She whimpers, because it's all too much, too much, but then the pressure snaps and ecstasy ripples through her body. She's sure sounds are coming out of her mouth, but she can't identify them, let alone hear them. Stars explode into rainbows on the inside of the mask and she's soaring.  _Jon, Jon, Jon,_ her heart pounds inside her head. 

 


End file.
